


Go Away Sylar! - Wall fic

by Sylar (FanficbyLee)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The Wall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Sylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my last fic to fill out the table for <a href="http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/"><b>100_fairytales</b></a>. I thought a Wall fic would be fun. I haven't done one for a long time. This happens before the comic book and punch scene on Peter's rooftop.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Go Away Sylar! - Wall fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last fic to fill out the table for [](http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_fairytales**](http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/). I thought a Wall fic would be fun. I haven't done one for a long time. This happens before the comic book and punch scene on Peter's rooftop.

**Character:** Sylar and Peter  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Author:** [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar**](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Heroes  
 **Word count:** 800  
 **Rating:** R - for violence and language  
 **Prompts:**  
Fools frightened. 100/100 for [](http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_fairytales**](http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** This is my last fic to fill out the table for [](http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_fairytales**](http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/). I thought a Wall fic would be fun. I haven't done one for a long time. This happens before the comic book and punch scene on Peter's rooftop.

He was giving me the silent treatment still. It’d been weeks since he got here, and no matter how many times I tried to get him to talk to me, Peter wouldn’t. He barely made eye contact other than to glare or sneer at me. I was sick of it. Being alone in the world was better than this. Peter didn’t get it. He didn’t understand the magnitude of our reality. There was no one else out there. No one was going to come to rescue us. We were alone. We would always be alone.

I watched him as he wandered about, gathering supplies for his apartment. He took over the one across the hall from me. If he didn’t want me around, he had a funny way of showing it. Of course the silent treatment only works if the other person sees you ignoring them. Well Petrelli was fucking rubbing my face in it like I was a dog that had crapped on the antique Persian rug at Casa D’Angela. Yes, I killed his brother, but for fuck’s sake, I’d done worse. His family had done worse!

Peter needed a reality check. The little shit didn’t think this was real. Well then it was my duty as a caring person to show him just how real it was. It wouldn’t be hard to scare him. He wasn’t exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, and he never had been. I mean for fuck’s sake when I went to him, when I thought I was Nathan, and showed him that I had more than one power he barely even blinked! How stupid is he? And why is HE the one other person in the world? I’d rather be stuck here with Bennet.

“Stop following me!” Peter snapped at me, stomping down the sidewalk toward me. “You suck at it.”

“I do not. I’m better at being sneaky than you ever will be,” I snarled at him as I walked toward him. “It’s what I did for years.”

“That’s right. The Big Bad Wolf, hiding and lurking in the shadows, killing innocent people for shits and giggles. Well guess what, Sylar! You’re out of practice. All this time...” He waved his hand around his head and then at the sun filled street. “All this time in your head has made you a shitty stalker. I can hear you following me. I can hear it when you’re mouth breathing while you watch me.”

My hands clenched into tight fits, and when I caught up to him I didn’t stop walking. I loomed over him, forcing him to back up several steps. “I should kill you. I can spread your guts from one end of this street to the next.”

“You could.” Peter didn’t back down. He stabbed his finger into my chest. “But then you’d be alone again, and then what? Tell me, Sylar, what’s the mouth breathing for? What are you thinking about in that twisted mind of yours when you look at me?”

“I’d rather be alone than be here with you!” But that was a lie. I was afraid of being alone. Peter being here gave me a purpose. Watching him, listening for the sound of his footsteps gave me something to do besides tinker with the clocks and watches that I’d collected.

“Bullshit. You’re afraid that I’ll be gone. You’re afraid that I’m not real, and that you’d imagining me. And most of all you’re afraid of me because I remind you of what you’ve done.” The flat of his hand hit my chest, and he pushed hard enough for me to be the one who stepped back. He kept coming until I was backed against the side of a car. I could feel the sun warmed fender against my legs as he got in my face. “You’re a murderer. You killed my brother, and I’m going to remind you every single minute of every single day of what a monster you are!”

“I never said I wasn’t!” I screamed back at him and shoved him with both hands with enough force to knock him on his ass. “I am a monster! I’ll never forget it, and neither should you! Keep the fuck away from me!”

“You followed me!” He got up fast and for a second I thought he was going to hit me. “You think you’re so fucking scary. Well guess what, Sylar! You’re not! But I can be.” His eyes narrowed, and he licked his lips as his voice deepened. “I know what really scares you. You’re terrified to stop watching me because if you do, I might vanish. You’re pretty sure that I’m a hallucination, but you’re terrified that I might be real and that I’ll leave you here to rot all alone. So probably a good idea for you to remember who’s got the upper hand here, because it sure as shit isn’t you.” 

___  



End file.
